


An Icy Morning

by StargayzerAtty



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StargayzerAtty/pseuds/StargayzerAtty
Summary: This was written ages ago, and I'm not happy with all of it. However, editing up to my own standards would take forever, so instead I'll just warn you that it's a little rough!





	1. Good Morning, Arendelle!

The two young women were cuddling together. Only moments before, the younger redhead had been on her knees by the side of the bed, servicing the elder platinum blond in ways that neither had ever thought possible. The redhead was cuddling up to the side of the blond, who herself was lying on her back. The younger had her cheek pressed against the elder's well endowed chest. Said blond was staring up at the ceiling, listening carefully to the redhead's soft, mewling breathing, and loving the sensation of the redhead's arms wrapped around her abdomen, and the redhead's leg draped over her own thigh.

"I love you." She whispered, stroking her chilly fingers over the redhead's warm back, causing her little lover to shiver and pull herself closer to her body. The unintended side effect was very simple- The redhead's equally ample bust was pressed against her side, and as she shifted she accidentally scraped her stiffening nipples against her older lover's side. The platinum bombshell's brain jumped at the chance to dive into her hypothalamus and pull up the memories of all the times that she had buried her cheeks in the cleavage there, and the times that her icey tongue swirled around those delicious little buds and nibbled on them.

Her companion didn't reply once, given that she was fast asleep. The blonde let out a little purr, loving the feeling of a warm body pressing herself against her. She sighed ever so softly, running the arm that wasn't under the redhead's head and wrapped around her shoulder through her own hair, careful to knock out any curls and just simply enjoy the pleasure that playing with her hair brought her. Her eyes started to dip, and she just smiled, leaning her head down and pressing her lips to the redhead's forehead, careful to nudge a bit of red locks out of her way beforehand.

"If we weren't sisters, I'd marry you." She whispered, just before she drifted off to sleep.

~~~

Elsa awoke like she did on most mornings, awoken up by nothing less than the most acutely amazing sensation between her thighs, as the aforementioned redhead nuzzled her cheek against Elsa's inner thigh. "Uuugh, Aaannaaa…" She moaned, quietly, shattering the silence that had been chipped at by the sounds of Anna lapping at her sister's center.

"Good morning, Mistress Elsa." Anna murmured, her soft words barely above a whisper. Elsa glanced down through the valley of her breasts, and watched as Anna lifted her head just high enough for Elsa to see her nose. "Are you enjoying me?" She asked, and Elsa knew that her younger sister was smiling even though she couldn't see her lips, which were likely coated in her own juices.

"So, so much, my little…" She gasped, her icy blue eyes becoming a little more open to the world. Her hand dipped up from where it was at her side, and wrapped its fingers in her sister's hair, getting a nice grip on her head as that damned tongue licked at her dripping crotch. "My little cuntmuncher." She felt Anna's tongue driver deeper, and nearly every nerve in her body absolutely exploded in pleasure as her first orgasm of her day hit, and drove her insane.

She practically screamed, pulling Anna's hair a little as she tried to force her face and tongue deeper into her crotch. She had no idea, whatsoever, what it was that the many servants outside thought she was doing, but she hardly cared. Her nerves were all exploding, her mind blanking, and Anna only went and drove her harder and harder, and harder still. Whenever it was that she lifted her head next, after she had begun to hurt her fingers by clutching Anna's hair simply too hard, Anna was still laying between her legs, but her chin was resting on Elsa's perfectly cleanly shaven crotch, and Anna had the most ridiculously cute smile on her cheeks.

"I love it when you call me names, Miss." Anna purred, softly, that happy smile not leaving her face as Elsa played with her hair. Those fingers that had been desperately shoving those lovely cheeks more tightly against her thighs using the strands of hair was now twirling that hair between her fingers. Elsa's eyes smiled brighter than her lips did, even if her lips smiled, too.

"And I love calling you names... How was breakfast?" She questioned, softly, carefully freezing a few strands of hair on her loving submissive's fiery hair. Anna giggled at her, kissing her lower set of lips one last time, and even sliding her tongue in once more before she rose up and smiled at Elsa. Though, now Elsa's cheeks were a little red.

"It was delicious, Mistress Elsa." Anna answered, and she sank back over Elsa, pressing her cheek into her mistress's chest. Elsa smiled, despite the rubbing of her nipple on Anna's cheek. It probably wouldn't have been as bad if Anna hadn't purred and made the simple rubbing of her nipple into a vibrating nipple massage. Elsa could already feel her center heating up again, even though the tension had only been killed minutes before.

"I'm glad to hear that, Anna." Elsa's arms slipped around her sister's shoulders, leaning down and kissing her sister's forehead. She was rewarded with another gorgeous smile, as Anna giggled a little bit. "So glad to hear that." She hugged Anna closer, and let a soft sigh slip out from between her lips. The upper ones, even though the lower ones were begging for more.

Speaking of which, Anna seemed to have guessed that Elsa wanted more, because she pressed her own chest against Elsa's flat, smooth tummy and snaked her hand down and rubbed against her lips. Elsa smiled down at her, as Anna looked up curiously at her. Her reaction to seeing that Elsa was happy with her performance was akin to a puppy's excitement to seeing a treat coming (or cumming) it's way.

From Elsa's position, watching Anna get excited was possibly the only thing more exciting than feeling her fingers rubbing at her center. Still, though, the more obviously exciting thing was the fingers or, more particularly, the one finger that had just dipped between her labia, and into her small, slick hole. "Anna, be a good girl and finger your mistress." Elsa ordered, reaching a hand down past her waist and grabbing a handful of delectable butt-cheek.

"Yes, Elsa." Anna nodded, slowly sliding her finger in and out of her mistress. Anna's favorite part about fingering her sister was that all she had to do was slide her finger in and out, twist it and turn it around a bit, and after a few minutes curling her finger inside Elsa would set her off with an intensely frosty explosion. To clarify, if she fingered her sister just right, Elsa would accidentally convert their room into a winter wonderland that was both snowy and warm at the same time. It was awesome.

And if she did well enough, Elsa might fuck her.

So, she focused on her mistress's face as she fingered her, and responded to it properly. She was careful to make sure that she never did exactly the same thing for more than ten seconds or so, since she didn't have an internal clock. She would twist her finger as she thrust it inside of Elsa for ten seconds, and then ten seconds later start curling her fingers as she pulled her finger out and straighten it for the reentry. She had Elsa writhing on her finger(s) for a few minutes, before she went for the kill, sliding two fingers in at once, her pointer and her middle finger, while she folded her ring finger in, and pressed her pinkie against and into Elsa's ass. Her thumb brushed up against her clit, and set Elsa off like a pressurized bomb.

Anna was proud of herself, because not even one second later her sister had let out a helluva frosty moan, and the room was covered in crystals and falling snow and it just gorgeous, just like her sister. "Is Mistress satisfied?" She asked, pausing before she added, softly, with the most devious smile on her cheeks that Arendelle would never see, "Is she more pleased than me?" She watched as Elsa's pleased smiled turned into a challenged grin.

Elsa did love a challenge. And pleasuring Anna more than she pleasured Elsa was almost never as challenging as Anna might have made it out to be, because Anna and her body loved one particular thing that only Elsa could do.

She moved like lightning, grabbing hold of Anna's shoulders and rolling the two of them over, careful to avoid the snow now decorating the bed wherever they hadn't been laying, even though all the snow that had landed on them melted almost instantly, and the same would be true of all the snow present: Touch and poof. Anna now found herself on her back, with her legs wrapped around Elsa's waist, and her hand still trapped between her lips. Carefully, both of her hands were place above her head, and held in place as Elsa carefully formed a bit of ice handcuffs around them and into the mattress of the bed to hold her sister in place.

"Mistress?" Anna asked, her voice cute and meek, just the way that she knew Elsa loved it. She was playing it, but she was damned good at pretending to be meek, when she was really eager to shove her hips up and beg for more. Elsa's heart raced in response and, with more talent than she ever thought that she would possess, she carefully started attaching little bits of ice to specific nerves inside of her center, and carefully but quickly carved a very phallic-looking ice-sculpture.

In fact, Elsa had just crafted herself a penis.

Barely ten seconds after Elsa had flipped her sister, she was pressing her icy cock inside of her tight little cunt. Best as Elsa could figure, Anna's love of her icey member was due to being continually filled with something so cool in a hole that was so hot. With just the head of the member in her fiery honey pot, Anna's eyes were rolling back in her head, and her hair was spreading out behind her. Without much pause, Elsa promptly thrust her icy member completely inside of her sister's sweet pussy. "Eeeeeelsaaa!" Her sister groaned, and made Elsa's heart pump a little harder as she groaned.

The thrusting started fast, and made Anna cum faster than the inverse. Anna was groaning, trying to reach up and claw at her back, as Elsa rested her weight by Anna's shoulders. Her thrusting started fast, and in it of itself was fast. The Queen of Arendelle pumped her hips faster than most men were likely to accomplish, probably due to her daily workout. That's not to say she wasn't careful; She fucked like a beast, but acted like a lover.

She pumped her hips and her chilled organ into her sister, and coating it with her cum in about twenty seconds of pure pleasure, but she didn't stop there. She never did. After the first orgasm, Elsa just kept thrusting and moaning as every nerve in her puss was attached to the fucking phallus. She bent her head and took the skin of Anna's neck between her lips, nibbling softly as she swiftly pounded her submissive sister.

It wasn't for another ten minutes, and about thirteen orgasms that Elsa finally allowed herself to cum, too. She spasmed over her nearly fucked-senseless sister, and collapsed on top of her, into what would have been a hug if either had the strength to manage it. She was gasping, as her head was elevated and brought back down by Anna's moaning, groaning and gasping, as the icy member between them melted away, just like the rest of the snow in the room utterly evaporated.

Neither had the strength to do anything for another ten minutes, so when Elsa arose on wobbly legs, she was sure to kiss her now unrestrained sister/submissive/fuckee on the chin and pull the blanket up over her trembling body. "I love you so much." The Queen whispered, causing Anna's nearly unconscious body to do what Elsa loved most about her.

Anna smiled, barely letting something along the lines of, "Thank you, my Queen, My Miss, My Elsa." slip from between her upturned lips.

Of course, it came out all mumbled, but it's the adorable thought that counts.


	2. A Door-Side Chat

"Good morning, Queen Elsa." Elsa's main servant said, curtseying before her Queen. She had short, choppy hair, and wore virtually no make-up. Mostly because she didn't need it, and only partly because it was unsafe to wear make-up and work for Elsa. When you have no idea who will be on their feet, knees shaking and begging for more with tears streaming down their cheeks next, you don't wear make-up.

"And a good morning to you, as well, Carmen." Elsa smiled, nodding her head back in the most overt show of respect that her position, as well as Carmen's, allowed. It had been a long time, reflectively, since Elsa had left any servant with their knees shaking. Once she had started sleeping with Anna, well, she had no need to please anyone but her sister, and no need to be pleased by anyone but her sister either. It was, if you asked the staff, a very noticeable change, since no one needed anything mopped up.

"That's a lovely dress, my Queen. How long'd it take you to make it?" Carmen asked, remaining curtseyed and smiling before her queen. Carmen had been born a peasant, in the streets of some far off land, and by jove did she have an exotic flavor to her. If Elsa had to describe, though she loathed attaching descriptive labels to such things; she was relatively short (about 15 centimeters shorter than her or Anna, and it's not like they were giants), and very thin, Anna had wondered once, aloud, if the wind blowing in the wrong direction might snap her in half, but at the same time she was lean, lacking any substantial fat away from her chest and her backside, and all of her looked like it had been dipped in caramel.

"Not too long, maybe ten minutes?" Elsa said, running her hands over the folds of her dress with a smile. She was admiring Carmen at that moment, simply enjoying the look of the servants outfit on her, the way it climbed and dived, and the way it contrasted her caramel skin. Her loving servant smiled up at her, with a bit of wonder deeply engraved in her eyes, as though she was wondering if Elsa had seriously made it in only ten minutes.

She never asked Elsa that though, she simply asked, "Can I touch it?" As soon as Elsa nodded, the only girl in the castle that Elsa hadn't ravaged yet was running her hands all over Elsa's chest, but only over her chest. Elsa normally would have found it stimulating among other things, but instead she felt herself laughing a little at Carmen's efforts.

"Carmen, we've talked about this before. I am not going to fuck you."

"But you've fucked everybody else in the castle, my Queen." Carmen pouted, her fat lip pushing itself out like it had a mind of it's own. Of course, Elsa was realistic, and realized how adapt Carmen was at tempting her with her body. The tight outfit, the pouty lip, the exotic flavor (even if it wasn't on purpose), all to get her to sit on her face. She was even being more careful than usual to address her properly, not something that Elsa required, but something that she liked. Regardless, it wasn't a pleasure that Elsa would bestow upon her without Anna's approval: And to ask approval would betray her more romantic feelings.

"Just because the entire castle begs to serve me, doesn't mean I must give in to all of them. I've never bedded a male, for instance."

"Why not?"

"I don't like men. I simply cannot fathom why anyone would find a man sexually attractive. That's all."

"Have you ever tried, My Queen?"

Elsa paused for a moment, considering the question carefully. "... Had you ever tried Nordic food before you came here?"

"No, Miss Elsa."

"Then how did you know what you wanted to taste and what you didn't?"

"I… Hmph, okay. Well, anyway, I've been standing here talking with you for too long. As for the news for today, it's Sunday, so there isn't any."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"I can go back to bed, then." Elsa's smile, to Carman, at least, gave away her true intentions in the same manner that writing, 'I'm going to go and fuck my sister some more,' would.

"I'll tell everyone to leave the two of you alone, then."

"Yes, thank you. See you later."


	3. A Sublime Surprise

Elsa's disrobing was a silent as ever, because steadily melting a dress makes little if no sound at all. She let her hair out of it's braid, and her light blue eyes dove over that sexy body that belonged to her sister. She bit her lip, taking a moment to simply drink in the sight of the curves perfectly defined by their covers. They hugged her in all the perfect ways, and made Elsa all the hotter for her.

She carefully walked forward and gently re-positioned Anna onto her back. Those lovely green eyes blinked open for a moment, before drifting back to being shut. It was with that, that Elsa carefully stepped up onto the bed, lacking the least bit of icy dress, and sat upon her throne. Many people would have assumed that Elsa's throne was downstairs, in the throne hall, but it was a misnomer.

In their bedroom, their shared bedroom, there was only one throne for Elsa. She carefully placed her feet on either side of her sister's snoozing face, and began lowering herself. Inch by inch, she could feel herself get hotter and hotter as she got closer to sitting fully on her throne. Then, she planted her backside ever so perfectly on Anna's sleeping -not for much longer- cheeks.

Sublime pleasure filled her veins, as Anna quickly woke up, purred, and went to work without protest. Aside from a slight moan being drawn from Elsa's lips, and her hands reaching down to cup Anna's naked bust, as well as balance herself, Anna didn't get much of a reaction. Elsa had to bite her lip as her eyes rolled back to keep quiet, but she managed, enjoying the effort that her throne was putting into her pleasure.

"That's a gooood… Little sister… Aaah…" Elsa moaned, slightly. She reminded herself, quietly, to be regal while she was sitting on her throne, and as such she straightened her back, and folded her hands between her knees, conveniently laying her hands on Anna's beautifully busy chin. It wasn't too long before Elsa was quietly bucking her hips, her back straight and her lip bit as she regaled her way through an orgasm that caused her juices to coat her sister's lovely lips. Probably her cheeks, too. Though Elsa soon found herself in a position that left her unable to question such novelties.

She managed to remain upright after her orgasm came to an end, and with the cheekiest smile she could muster, she simply stayed there. Generally, she would move off of her sister and repay the favor. This time, though, as her sister licked her lower lips clean, she simply didn't. Anna paused somewhere in there, as though she was staring up curiously, before resuming her gentle eating. Elsa moaned quietly, allowing herself to relax a little bit more.

She reached over and grabbed her favorite book, and began reading. Anna remained under her sister while she read, and Elsa simply didn't pay attention to her sister. It wasn't something she did all that often, ignoring her sister and her wants, but it was something that Anna enjoyed. Elsa found it a little odd, but very sexy, when she exerted her full control over her sister. Anna enjoyed it, too, if her shining crotch was any kind of indication.

After around ten minutes, Elsa felt herself building back up once more. She bit her lip, and carefully considered her options. She placed her book on her sister's washboard tummy, and then carefully lifted herself upwards. Anna lifted her head a few inches, trying to catch her sister's pussy as she ascended. "Elsa?" The Queen heard her sister breath, and she glanced over her shoulder with a sly smile and she began descending.

Anna, it seemed, completely expected that she was going to be eating out of her sister's center again, but that was a few inches too south for Elsa this time around. Anna quickly found her tongue pressing against Elsa's rear entrance. For a moment, her tongue snaked back into her mouth, and she stared up at her sister's back, slightly curious as to why Elsa had her rosebud positioned right where Anna would be licking.

Then, of course, she realized that was because that's where Elsa wanted her to lick. Or, at least, that's what Elsa assumed her sister was thinking beneath her, as Anna hesitantly poked her tongue at Elsa's backside. A few minutes later, given a fuckton more hesitation and tiny taps, Anna gently forced the muscle of her mouth into her older sister's backside. Elsa, however, didn't really enjoy it. Sure, her sister was basically tongue-fucking her ass in what amounted to the ultimate show of obedience, but that's all that Elsa liked about it- The power.

So, she rose again, and slowly rotated around. She placed her bubbly but down on her sister's chest, and smiled down at her. "Good morning, My Sleeping Beauty." Anna stared up at her, her face coated in Elsa's natural juice, and stuck her tongue out at her older sister, wiggling it to make it clear that she was teasing.

"You're a butt." She teased, licking her lips a little bit.

"You're a butt-munch." Elsa teased back, gently petting the top of her sister's head.

"Oh, c'mon." Anna pouted, glancing to the side and slumping her shoulders. "You asked me to do that."

"Oh, sweetie, I know. I'm sorry." She slid down, and slid her arms around her sister's shoulders.

"That was so mean." She whispered, softly, ignoring her sister's apologies. Elsa now had her cheek on Anna's shoulder, and staring up at her.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I promise that I won't tease you about stuff that I make you do, okay?"

"Well…" Anna paused, her pouting breaking. "You didn't really make me do it. S'not like I didn't want to do it… And it tasted okay, so, you know… Just don't do it again, kay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry, Anna."

"Elsa, it's fine, okay? I just…" Anna cut herself off, cocking her head to the side, "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Elsa's eyebrows wrinkled together, and she, too, cocked her head to the side, leaving the two sister's faces diagonal from one another.

"You're just sort of… Staring at me, like I've seen you stare at cute girls in the kingdom before you get them."

"Well, if you listen to castle gossip, I've slept with every girl in the castle."

"I thought it was, like, five?" Anna said, softly.

"Well, and the entire kitchen staff, too, but I only did that to repay them for their amazing food."

"Okay, well, what about the girls in the kingdom, if you haven't gotten 'em?"

"I just thought they might have been fellow-Queen material."

"Fellow Queen?"

"Like, dateable."

"Do you think you would date me?"

"I… I know that I would."

_There it was_, Elsa thought. _All I've done to keep it from her sister, to not let her into her heart, and there it was._ She just had to let her in, she probably shouldn't have, but she did. Would she regret it? It looked to her like Anna was still struggling with her understanding of what she had said, and the silence was slowly becoming awkward.

"And… Would you like to?"

"Yes." She figured that she might as well go all in.

That is what Elsa wished had happened. In all reality, what actually happened was Elsa replied with, "I dunno what you mean." And Anna responded.

"... Okay, then."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, do we have plans for today?" Princess Anna inquired, softly. She loved the feeling of her sister's arms wrapped so tightly around her, and she only spent every other second imagining what it would be like if, instead, the two were standing. The entire castle, and surrounding lands would be standing behind them, as Anna had just made her way down the long, long aisle between the two halves of the crowd. Elsa would be dressed in a fine royal suit, accentuating all of her with it, and her hair would be beautifully wrapped above her head. Anna would be in a beautiful white gown, and her lips would be locked with her sisters for a good twenty seconds after whoever wed them did so. It didn't have to be their first kiss, but it would be a kiss.

The Princess was a tad bit concerned. Until a few days previously, she had never had such a lovely thought before. It had been the night that Elsa had quietly whisked her away from a cordial dinner and absolutely fucked her silly. Anna had passed out shortly after the romp, her eyes slipping shut after such divine pleasure. Then, that night, she had had that lovely dream, as opposed to her regular dream of fucking Elsa like mad for the rest of her life, but now every time that she looked at her sister, she wanted to kiss her, just press her lips to Elsa's with wild carelessness.

"Not really. After all, it's Sunday."

"Is it? Oh, i hadn't noticed. I told Kristoff that I would meet him to learn more about harvesting ice or whatever, so I-" She stopped short, staring down at the sister in her arms Elsa had her eyes closed, her platinum hair standing up from her head all randomly, her eyes shut. She half looked like she was going to cry, liked someone had stolen from her personal chocolate store. "On second thought, I think I will just stay right here, Miss Elsa."

The look in Elsa's eyes was downright predatory, burning with wanton hunger. Being called mistress, or any variation, always made Elsa lose her cool. It always happened, just like it did now, but in her mind's eye, Elsa was tearing a white dress off of her shoulders in order to lock her cool lips on Anna's burning shoulder, but it was really nothing more than the blankets flying away, 's not to make that sound like a negative, because it was still Elsa prowling up on her.

Those sweet, icy lips locked on her shoulders, and Anna's mind absolutely melted like an icy heart. She felt Elsa sucking at her shoulders, lighting up the nerves in her shoulder. The next few minutes were a blur to her, Elsa was biting and sucking on her shoulder, then she was kissing at her collarbone, little icy kisses spread all about her neck and collarbone. Everywhere Elsa touched her, she got an icy shot before she got warm again, and that made for one helluva a sensation.

Those kisses slid down, ever so slowly, and Anna's eyelids slid down along with Elsa and her cool little kisses. They were slow, plodding little things, freezing her skin and then they would move on, and that area of skin would naturally reheat. They slid down over her collarbone, and then much more slowly over the mounds on her chest, pausing long enough to draw seven meandering moans from her lips. Especially around her nipples, the kisses seemed to linger there.

They teased down, over her tummy, and then down one of her thighs. Elsa knew what she was doing, teasing so close to where Anna wanted to press her sister's sweet lips, before just walking past it. Anna whined softly, but Elsa just purred against her knee, as she kissed further and further. Right down and over the top of Anna's dainty foot. For a moment, the ticklishness of Anna's foot made her giggle, and broke Anna's haven. Only for a moment, because she looked down and saw such a lovely look gracing Elsa's face. Anna's heart melted all over again, and she sank back down onto cloud nine.

Those kisses slid further down and over her toes, kissing each and every one of her toes, from pinky to big toe, and then slid seamlessly over to the big toe of her other foot, before heading down the line, big toe to little toe. Every single kiss left a chilling buzz, and made Anna moan more and more. Elsa then headed back up, and Anna's anticipation skyrocketed, even though it had already been among the clouds. "Elsa…" Anna moaned, her breath catching in her throat as Elsa dove at her center like a shark in the water.

~~~

It wasn't for another ten or fifteen minutes that Anna finally came back around. Her orgasm had exploded throughout her mind like frozen fractals in the night, and they had only just melted. "Elsa…?" Anna asked, looking down to her legs and feeling the blood drain out of her cheeks. "Elsa?!" She called, sitting up a bit too fast and getting a head rush. She blinked hard, and laid back, rubbing her forehead.

Elsa poked her head out of the personal bathroom, her blue eyes wide and worried, "What, what?" Anna relaxed, letting out a deep breath and sinking further into the bed. "Anna, are you okay?" She slid out of the bathroom, not an icy stitch on her smooth body. She walked quickly to the bed, sitting on the bed and putting her hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Just… Cummed out, I guess."

"Promise?"

"Ye-"

"Anna, please. If… If I hurt you…"

"Elsa, don't. I'm fine, I promise." Anna kept a smile on her face, leaning up and planting a kiss on her sister's cheek. She felt Elsa's arms wrap around her, and that was solely because Elsa didn't want to show Anna how much she was wincing. Not because Elsa didn't want to be kissed, but because she wasn't being kissed where she really, really wanted to be kissed.

"Okay, I'm glad. I was a little worried that I hurt you again."

"Elsa, you never hurt me in the first place." Anna chirped, smiling happily.

In the back of her mind, Elsa knew that that wasn't really true at all, but she still felt that pointing that out to Anna wasn't the best idea. So, she swallowed a deep breath, and smiled at her sister. "Okay, good. I'm going to grab a bath, join me if you feel like it."

"Only if you don't freeze the water again." Anna smiled, her green eyes blazing with joy.

Elsa's blue eyes cooed with a tiny bit of regret, but she smiled nonetheless, and nodded. "I'll do my best, sweetie."

"Love you, see ya soon."

Elsa stopped cold, and bit her lip, closing her eyes with her back turned to her sister. "I… I love you, too, my dear." Careful not to let it show, she slid into the bathroom, and into the warm bathroom water.

It froze instantly, and she had to concentrate for a few minutes before it melted again.


	5. In the Confessional Bath

Once Elsa had finally calmed down enough to properly breath, she grabbed a bit of the special bubbly soap that they'd recently begun importing from Tyskland. It only took a moment of gentle swirling for the water around her to explode with bubbles around her, and from her point of view it was like she was trying to wear the bubbles around her sensitive areas. She sank a bit further down, sliding her arms around her waist and hugging her tummy. Her hair brushed the warming water, and she let out a soft sigh.

It took a few moments for her to realize that there was a presence on the edge of her tub. "Hey." Anna said, softly, her arms folded in front of her naked chest. Her red hair stuck up in a bunch of random places, and her face still shone with Elsa's juices. She looked gorgeous from any angle, but right at that second, Elsa's brain shut off, and all of her energy went to staring at her sister.

"Heya." She eventually managed, half murmuring at her sexy sister.

"Do you mind if I join you? You don't seem to have frozen it this time." Anna teased trailing her finger through the water. That, in it of itself, wasn't that big of a deal, but that her fingernail every so lightly brushed against Elsa's thigh was thrillingly teasing.

"Yeah, sure, Anna. You know I love to bathe with you." Elsa replied, a small smile on her lips as Anna's sweet cheeks turned up in a beaming smile. She was careful as she climbed in, though she didn't see Elsa spread her legs to welcome her into the tub. A few moments later and an awe-inspiring view of her sweetheart's buttocks, and Anna was facing away from her in the nearly over-flowing bath.

"Gimme a sec."

"What do you me-... Oh." The pause there was Elsa pausing as Anna puffed her cheeks out, and more or less dropped herself under water to wash her face of her sister's juices. It wasn't that deep, so she nearly planted her cute face right back in her Queen's quim again. She came back up a moment later, her hair covered in suds and clinging tightly to her head, with her bangs covering her eyes, a smile on her face. Almost instinctually, she leant forward and pressed her cheek back under the bubbly surface against Elsa's breast, while wrapping her arms tightly around her sister.

Elsa hesitantly brushed Anna's hair out of her face, and Anna's blue eyes popped open. They so perfectly matched the smile on Anna's face that Elsa simply returned the hug, laying her head back against the edge of the tub. "Elsa?" Anna pipped up, her arms tightly wrapped around her sister. The light in the bathroom was limited, and there weren't currently any candles alight, letting Anna's face be more expressive than ever, but shut out to Elsa's limited vision.

"Yes, Anna?"

"I… I wasn't asleep."

"Hm?"

"When you… Well… Thing is, I've been mulling it over for a few days, too, and… I'd marry you even though you are my sister."

Elsa's heart stopped, dropped, and rolled, and did a fucking aerobics routine in her chest. She bit her lip, and even had to close her eyes to concentrate on not freezing the water again. The dimly lit room let her do all of this without Anna seeing it, and Anna didn't seem like she had anything else to add to her sentence, so Elsa figured that she would be alright.

Then, something happened. Her heart simply froze in place, incredibly curious as to what that sensation was. Something was pressing against her lips, a dual set of something familiar, and yet incredibly strange. Elsa's eyes stayed shut, but she pressed back experimentally. The soft, warm skin pressing to her lips popped a bit, and then went back in, pecking her lips again, and again, and before she quite realized what was going on, Elsa got into it. A few moments later, she began to realize what was happening: Anna had kissed her, and right now, right that second, the two were locked in a nice, tight embrace.

When her eyes shot open, and Anna's face was so close, so blurry, Elsa sort of panicked. The kiss didn't end until Anna leaned away just enough to notice that she couldn't. "Oh, gods, Elsa are you okay?" Her eyes were wide, her lips slightly parted, and her chest slowly heaved with the breathlessness of the previous few moments.

"I'm… Yeah, sorry, I just got surprised is all… Uhm…" Elsa only just noticed that she, too, was sort of short for breath, and she bit her lip as she slowly melted the ice all around them. "I… I meant what I said about marrying you, but we both know it can't happen, because the kingdom needs a successor eventually, and..."

"What if I kinda, sorta, in a hypothetical sense… Don't Care?"

"What do you mean you don't care?!" Elsa nearly gasped, because in her mind the hierarchy that her monarchy was apart of depended on her family lineage, from her father on up. For her little sister to say that she doesn't care about the kingdom, the crown, it blew her mind for a second.

Then, Anna kissed her again.

Not frantic, this time, but slow and sensual. Her younger sister's hands slid through the cool water now surrounding them, carefully caressing her Queen's skin. Her hands slid all over Elsa's upper body; From her tummy, up and avoiding her breasts, over her shoulders and down her arms, holding her close as she pressed their lips together. Elsa, for a moment or two, didn't really respond, until it was clear to her that she was enjoying the hell out of it. She kissed back, her own arms sliding around her sister's waist, and pulling her closer.

Now, Elsa's breasts pressed against Anna's collarbone as her sister sunk down. Anna was not the top here, and didn't really like kissing from the top either. She dragged Elsa's face down with her, their lips locked as Anna descended, and Elsa's arms stayed where they were, around Anna's midsection even if they were now higher than her waist.

After a few minutes like that, holding one another close, the kiss broke. Broke seems to harsh a word, because all that really happened was their lips slid off of one another's and they paused. Both women were frozen in place, their eyes shut, their lips slightly parted and breathing out little puffballs of air. "Elsa, I don't care what the kingdom needs, I want you. I love you, I love you so, so much."

"I love you, too, but the kingdom…

"Doesn't need to know!"

"Anna… I'm the Queen, they have a right to know if I'm going to marry someone, for the purposes of maintaining the mon-"

"Okay, shuddup. Instead of all this arguing and hurt feelings, make a deal with me- Tonight, after we get back from dinner wherever: Don't fuck me." Anna said, her voice soft, her eyes finally creeping open. "Instead, make love to me."

"Anna… I can't…"

"Okay, fine, then I just…"

"I can't say no."

"... Could you clarify…?"

"After dinner tonight, I am going to bring you up to our room and make love to your beautiful ass… Because I love you."

"Elsa…"

"Mmmhmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Anna."


End file.
